


Roommates 101

by Harayuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harayuki/pseuds/Harayuki
Summary: Just roommates things.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Roommates

It all starts when Jungwoo is back from his hiatus.

All the members cheer happily and even hold a small celebration (ordering his favorite chicken along with beer, playing their usual games for the rest of the day) to welcome Jungwoo, who just come back from his six months-long hiatus. During the break, Jungwoo chose to go back and stay at his home in Gimpo. Sometimes Jungwoo would tell them how he’s doing by texting all the members and, if he had the chance, he called them.

“Hyung, I missed you so much!” Haechan, _again_ , gives Jungwoo a bear hug and whines in a sad voice. Ever since Jungwoo came back, the youngest doesn’t want to let Jungwoo go and keeps declaring how much he missed Jungwoo.

It’s not only Haechan, though, but the others are also showering Jungwoo with all of their affection, even Taeil, who rarely shows his affection towards others. Kim Doyoung, famous as Jungwoo’s number one supporter _slash_ protector, doesn’t want to be separated from Jungwoo even for a minute.

Jungwoo chuckles happily, hugging Haechan back and resting his head on Haechan’s head. “I missed you too.” He says, then they pretend to cry. This will happen if you put them together; loud, dramatic, yet funny duo.

“Okay, let’s stop your fake tears and let eat first.” Taeyong sighs tiredly. He had repeatedly told Haechan to free his hug from Jungwoo. To be honest, he missed Jungwoo so much. Since Jungwoo comes back this morning (which surprised them in their practice room) he doesn’t have a chance to talk to Jungwoo because other members are also trying to get Jungwoo’s attention.

They truly missed Kim Jungwoo. The empty place that Jungwoo left behind really cannot be replaced by others, and now that Jungwoo is back, they will try their best to make Jungwoo feel like home; warm, comfortable, and safe.

“Here, I, Chef Yuta, grilled this delicious meat only for you.” Yuta puts the meat on a small plate and then gives it to Jungwoo. “Eat a lot. And you, step aside. Let Jungwoo eat.” Yuta pulls Haechan away from Jungwoo, making the youngest whine in protest and kick Yuta’s foot.

“Eat a lot, pals. Doyoung’s treat.” Everyone cheers as they heard Johnny’s words. Doyoung, on the other hand, shouts in protest. He points at Johnny’s face with the chopsticks he was holding, ready to make his expletive.

“No way! You should pay for your own food!” Doyoung says. He makes the funniest face that makes Jungwoo burst into laughter. “In this room, I only know Jungwoo, and I will pay for his food only.”

Taeil snorts, “So stingy.”

Jungwoo smiles in between his chews. He watches all his friends who were getting louder and louder. Mark and Yuta were at odds over who would buy Jungwoo ice cream after this and this was followed by Haechan’s whining who also wanted to buy ice cream. Then Johnny and Taeil were still mocking Doyoung, followed by Taeyong (Doyoung’s No.1 frenemy), then Jaehyun.

Oh, right, Jaehyun. He hasn’t said anything, he just laughed over their jokes, but he doesn’t get into their conversation. He’s busier with his food, munching on his food, eyes focus on the meat in front of him. Jungwoo smiles, holding himself not to laugh. Jaehyun looks like a child right now.

* * *

“On the fifth floor, there are me, Doyoung, Haechan, Johnny, and Seojun-hyung.” Taeyong reminds him for the fifth time that day. Jungwoo just nods, his eyes looking at Taeyong but his mouth still busy eating ice cream that Mark bought for him. “You’re on the tenth floor, on the same floor with Yuta, Mark, Taeil-hyung, and Donghyun-hyung. I bet you’re happy because you’re on the same floor with Mark.” Then, Taeyong points at Jaehyun. “And this boy is your roommate.”

“You are my roommate,” Jaehyun gives Jungwoo his broad smile and pointing at himself proudly. Jungwoo, _again_ , just nods. He already knows that Jaehyun is his roommate. Since they moved dorm last December, their manager has shared their list of rooms.

“We are roommates. You and I, roommate.” Jaehyun repeats one more time when he doesn’t get the response he wants from Jungwoo. He pats his chest, then pointing at Jungwoo and back at himself. Taeyong and Jungwoo are looking at each other, not sure if they’re confused or worried by Jaehyun’s antic, then looking back at Jaehyun. “You are going to share a room with me. _Me_ , your favorite hyung.”

 _Oh_. Jungwoo starts to understand now. He smiles amusedly because of Jaehyun’s somehow childish behavior. But, before he can say anything, Taeyong burst of laughs and teases Jaehyun. “Oh, too bad you’re no longer hold that title. You haven’t known that Jungwoo gives that title to me?”

Jaehyun looking at them with a devastated face, he gaps like a fish out of water (not as big as Doyoung if he gaps) couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Taeyong nudges Jungwoo, “Right, Jungwoo? Jaehyun has lost the title as your favorite hyung. Tell him.”

Jungwoo actually wants to say yes, his devil side also intends to tease Jaehyun, but he doesn’t have the heart to do that as he sees Jaehyun’s sad face. Even though, in fact, from the past until now, Jaehyun is indeed his favorite hyung. But it depends on situations and conditions; if Doyoung treats him, then Doyoung will become Jungwoo’s favorite hyung; if Johnny buys him new things, then Johnny will be Jungwoo’s favorite hyung.

Everyone can be his favorite hyung.

“Don’t worry, you’re still my favorite hyung.” Jungwoo gives Jaehyun a side hug, making Jaehyun smile and hugs Jungwoo back. “I already knew you are my roommate. That’s why I wasn’t surprised.”

Jaehyun nods, looking at Jungwoo with a big smile, showing dimples on both his cheeks. “But I’m sure this news will give you a surprise.”

“What’s that?” Jungwoo frowns, feeling something wrong will happen because he knows the smile that Jaehyun wears is his wicked smile. Jaehyun must be hiding something, and Jungwoo sure he will be surprised.

“There is only one bed in our room.”

* * *

When he enters his dorm for the first time, all he feels is annoyance. The room is messy (dirty dishes here and there, towels lay on the sofa, trash on the table, on the floor, all over the place) and makes Jungwoo have a strong urge to clean up the room _now_. Maybe if it isn’t two in the morning, Jungwoo would have cleared up all this mess.

Entering his room with Jaehyun, as the tour guide, Jungwoo is a little relieved.

“Please come in.” Jaehyun opens the door and bends down, acting as if he were a prince who invited his guest to enter. Jungwoo smiles. He pulls his suitcase and stepping into the room, letting Jaehyun close the door to their room.

Jungwoo’s eyes immediately look around the room. The room that will be his room, his safe place, for god knows how long. Jaehyun immediately turns on the air conditioner, patting Jungwoo’s shoulder, and asks. “What do you think?”

Jungwoo blinks, confused. “What do I think? Of what?”

“About our room. Is it nice? Do you like it or not? Too small? Too incapacious?” Jaehyun asks too many questions at once. It makes Jungwoo think why Jaehyun sounds like a salesman who convinces Jungwoo to take this room.

Jungwoo looks around this room one more time. Jaehyun’s bed on the left —the only bed in this room —is messy. Then there is a white shelf attached to the wall. Jungwoo can see Jaehyun’s vinyl collection as well as a turntable there, also a Bluetooth speaker and a mickey mouse doll on the top. Jaehyun’s keyboard and a small refrigerator, a computer desk, and a PC near the window.

This room, without a doubt, giving Jaehyun’s vibes. Minimalist, simple, but warm. Jaehyun only plays with black and white, his favorite. The minimal lighting makes this room seem warmer. Jungwoo likes it. Jaehyun really makes this room feel like a home.

(Except Jaehyun’s things that are still scattered, and the computer desk that covers the window. Jungwoo will work with it later)

“I like this room.” Jungwoo looks at Jaehyun. He seems so tense, and Jungwoo chuckles at it. “This room is so you, hyung. Simple but warm.”

Jaehyun’s shoulders loosen, sighs in relief and smiles. “This room is still full of my stuff,” Jaehyun says, feeling guilty. “We’ll clean it up later. This is also your room. I want you to feel comfortable here.”

Jungwoo smiles a little in surprise, doesn’t expect Jaehyun to say that. He stretches out his arms and hugs Jaehyun for a moment. “No worries, hyung, I totally feel comfy here.”

Jaehyun huffs at the laugh, looking at Jungwoo, his feelings became more relieved when he heard Jungwoo’s answer. He doesn’t want Jungwoo to feel uncomfortable being his roommate or even feel pressured because he had to share a room with Jaehyun. He put his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders, taking Jungwoo closer to him, and then he ruffles Jungwoo’s hair.

“Thank God you don’t mind sharing a room with me.”

“But there is something I don’t like about this room.” Jungwoo’s words immediately made Jaehyun anxious. “We only have one bed, and not to mention, it’s too small for both of us.”

Jaehyun sighs in relief. He is afraid that Jungwoo would say that he doesn’t want to be his roommate for a second. “You were still on hiatus at that time, so they only provided one bed for me.” Jaehyun pinch Jungwoo’s cheek. “We can sleep together tonight. The bed will arrive by tomorrow afternoon, and then we can re-decorate our room.”

“Sounds like a pan.” Jungwoo nods, he leans his head on Jaehyun’s. “Don’t blame me if I kick you out of bed, hyung.”

“Will not.” Jaehyun squeezes Jungwoo’s cheek fondly, making the younger laugh, feeling relaxed with Jaehyun’s touch. “Because I will kick you off the bed.”


	2. Scented Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung & Jungwoo VLIVE: "Jaehyun used to (light scented candle) it, but now we don't use any room fragrance."

"You have allergic to scented candles."

Jungwoo looks up, turning his gaze from his phone to Jaehyun's face. He is standing beside Jungwoo's bed and looking at him with a furious face. Jungwoo can sense the trouble is coming. "Who said that?"

"Yuta," Jaehyun replied curtly. "So, is it true? You have allergic to scented candles?"

 _That damn liar_. Jungwoo curses Yuta in his mind, planning to put poison in Yuta's dinner tonight. He sits himself down and set his phone aside. He pulls Jaehyun's hand to sit with him.

"No, it's not allergic. I just... don't like artificial scent. Don't listen to his bullshits." Jungwoo is never afraid of Jaehyun. Yes, he's not scared, _if only_ Jaehyun doesn't make a scary face like now. Jaehyun's face looks like he can eat people alive.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jaehyun yells, his face is red from anger. Jungwoo jolts from his seat. "If you say that you don't like it, I won't light a candle every single day, Jungwoo!"

"I'm okay, hyung." Jungwoo squeaks. He curls up in his seat when he sees Jaehyun's eyes glare at him. "It's not like I'm gonna die if I smell your scented candle, anyway. This is your room too, we share a room. I will be used to smell the scented candle sooner or later."

Jaehyun feels the guilt hit him hard as he sees how frightened Jungwoo is. He, himself, rarely raised his tone when he is with Jungwoo (or with others) unless he feels upset.

And now, he _is_ upset.

"That's right, it's _our_ room. That's why you should have told me that you didn't like scented candles." Jaehyun sighs, trying to lessen his anger at Jungwoo. "Don't you know that communication is the key to a good relationship?"

Jungwoo is silent, so does Jaehyun. They stare at each other's faces until Jungwoo blinks and open his voice, "Eh?"

"Eh?"

"What relationship?" Jungwoo asks, completely feeling lost.

Jaehyun, with pride on his chest, says. "Our relationship as good roommates." His face is so convincing, he pats Jungwoo's shoulder. "We are roommates, of course we have to keep our relationship good so that both you and I feel comfortable."

Oh, that's right.

Jungwoo nods, feeling touched that Jaehyun thought about Jungwoo this much. "Sorry, hyung." He looks down, like a child who had just been scolded. "I should have told you from the start, hyung. But I don't want to stop lit the candle because of me. I know you love scented candles, and you said they can make you feel relaxed and have a better sleep."

"And when I sleep peacefully, you're having trouble breathing because of the scented candles. Do you think I'm happy with that fact?"

Jungwoo shakes his head, "For God's sake, hyung! I'm okay, and my lungs are okay too. I just don't like the artificial smell. It doesn't mean I can't breathe."

"But you don't like it, do you?" Jaehyun replies instantly. "If you don't like or object to something, please tell me. I can't read your mind, Jungwoo. So please, tell me."

Jungwoo takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes, hyung."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." Jaehyun nods in satisfaction. "Okay, now help me wrap up all these candles." Jaehyun pats his thigh and gets up from his seat. "C'mon."

"What are you doing? Throwing them away?" Jungwoo whines. He knows how expensive those scented candles Jaehyun bought, and he bought quite a lot. If Jungwoo doesn't miscount, Jaehyun had about twelve scented candles. "I know you're rich, but you can't just throw them away! Those are freaking expensive!"

Jaehyun laughs when he sees Jungwoo's offense face. He pinches Jungwoo's cheek. "Of course not, it's expensive, and how could I waste money like that." He pulls Jungwoo's hand to get up from his seat. "I'll give them to Johnny."

Jungwoo smiles in relief. "Do you want to sell them to Johnny-hyung?"

" _Give_ Jungwoo, not _sell_." Jaehyun shakes his head and smiles with amusement. "Come on, get up, help me find a plastic bag."

* * *

"Hyung, are you okay?"

Jungwoo sits on Jaehyun's bed, rubbing Jaehyun's back, who is sleeping on his stomach while playing with his phone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jaehyun asks. He turns around and finds Jungwoo looking at him with his abandoned puppy face. Cute.

Jaehyun refrains himself from bringing the younger into his arms.

"You usually light candles, but now because of me, you can't light them anymore."

"Are you serious? We're still talking about candles? I thought we're over with this problem." Jaehyun chuckles in response to Jungwoo's guilt declaration. He sits down and crosses his legs. "How about you?"

When Jungwoo looks hesitant to answer, Jaehyun says. "You know I'll be sad if you're lying to me again, right? Be honest with me Jungwoo, you promised to always be honest with your hyung."

Jungwoo bites his lower lip. Deep in his heart, he still feels guilty, but he couldn't lie. Jaehyun would definitely scold him again. Why is socializing such a pain in the ass? Jungwoo sighs, "I feel better. This room doesn't smell fake anymore."

Jaehyun bursts a laugh. He takes Jungwoo on his arms, letting Jungwoo lean on his thigh. Jungwoo himself laughs awkwardly, doesn't understand what makes Jaehyun laugh so hard. "If you said it from the start, maybe you won't feel that our room smells fake."

"Thank you, hyung." Jungwoo turns to Jaehyun and smiles. "Thank you for being a good hyung for me."

Jaehyun smiles gently, his eyes looking at Jungwoo fondly. He rubs Jungwoo's forehead with his thumb. "I'm your favorite hyung, after all."

Jungwoo laughs, approving Jaehyun's statement. The older is really understanding and kind, always caring for Jungwoo and trying to make him comfortable. "Yep, as expected of my favorite hyung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo told us that he has a great boyfriend. Damn, I'm jealous.


	3. Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun TMI: "So Jungwoo became my roommate, I played it (the music box) once then he slept so well."
> 
> And then, he smiles, so handsome, dazzling, and just sooo handsome.  
> Roommates they said. Ha.

"Hyung, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Jaehyun opens his eyes to find Jungwoo standing beside his bed with his sulking face and red eyes. In his hand is a pillow, which he hugs tightly, then he snorts and asks again. "Can I?"

Jaehyun yawns, chuckling when he sees Jungwoo's annoyed face. It seems like Jungwoo can't sleep again tonight. He mutters and smiles, with heavy eyes, Jaehyun shifts his body and inviting Jungwoo to sleep beside him.

"Hyung, move a bit. I almost fell." Jungwoo lies his body beside Jaehyun, and his hand pushes Jaehyun's body to give him more space. He pulls Jaehyun's blanket and covering himself with the blanket.

"What time is it?" Jaehyun asks, his voice thick and hoarse. When Jungwoo turns to Jaehyun, his mouth gaping like a fish. _Wow_ , Jaehyun is so handsome with his sleepy face. Life, _indeed_ , is not fair.

"Four o'clock," Jungwoo snorts softly, sinking himself even more into the blanket.

Jaehyun blinks, startled by Jungwoo's answer. "And you haven't slept?"

"Yes." Jungwoo starts to close his eyes when Jaehyun's thumb rubs his temples, one hand pulling Jungwoo's waist and bring him closer to Jaehyun.

"Shall I play a song? Or Netflix? It helps you to sleep." Jaehyun offers. He and Jungwoo sometimes find it difficult to fall asleep. Sometimes, if they have no schedule, they will spend their time watching some movies or playing games together with other members until morning comes.

Jungwoo himself usually falls asleep more quickly when he hears people chatting or listening to music, so sometimes Jaehyun intentionally plays films for him. But if Jaehyun isn't there, Jungwoo will go to Yuta's room, joining Yuta to watch anime until he falls asleep.

It's just that they are busy with their upcoming comeback, so they avoid staying up late and start to fix their sleeping time. Jungwoo shakes his head, feeling dizzy and sleepy. But it looks like Jungwoo is still having a hard time falling asleep.

"Sleep, Jungwoo. You need it." Jaehyun's palm rubs Jungwoo's back, hoping that he could bring Jungwoo into his sleep. Jungwoo sinks his face deeper into Jaehyun's neck.

* * *

Jungwoo had already finished his late-dinner; half a box of pizza, chicken, and four boxes of milk. Now, he's wrapping his hands around Mark's waist, who is still laughing aloud with Yuta while re-watching the soccer match in their living room.

"If you're sleepy, go back to your room." Yuta pats Jungwoo's shoulder. He could see Jungwoo, who is wholly unfocused on the TV screen and instead buries his face in Mark's shoulder.

It is two o'clock in the morning, and they should have slept. They will have dance practice at ten in the morning, but Yuta and Mark instead chose to spend their night watching a soccer match.

"I can't sleep," Jungwoo mutters irritably. He recalled the past three days, which had been so torturous because he had difficulty sleeping.

Mark hugs Jungwoo and pats his hands, "Go and try sleeping. Your eyes have turned red." He says. "Ask Jaehyun to sing lullabies for you, and you will fall to sleep."

Jungwoo snorts, he releases himself from Mark. He is sure that if he returned to the room, Jaehyun would have fallen asleep, and Jungwoo feels terrible because he keeps disturbing Jaehyun's sleep for the past days.

Jungwoo yawns. His eyes feel heavy, a sign that he needs sleep. His brain isn't functioning, and he should be sleeping. He grunts, feeling annoyed by himself. No matter how hard he tries to sleep, his body won't listen to him.

He gets up, leaving Mark and Yuta, who are still busy watching and screams loud enough. They don't care if it would bother Jaehyun and Taeil, even their managers. With heavy steps, Jungwoo went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

"Oh, hyung, I thought you were asleep."

Jungwoo is surprised to find Jaehyun, who's still playing games on his PC. The room is dark, and the only light is from Jaehyun's PC screen. He looks serious playing games and doesn't even glance at Jungwoo.

"Wait, I almost win. I'm facing the final boss." Jaehyun answers. Jungwoo frowns at the answer. He didn't even ask about the game.

Jungwoo doesn't answer Jaehyun after that. With heavy steps, he walks onto the bed and then dropping his body on his bed. He is on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow, hoping it would help him sleep early tonight.

Jungwoo feels exhausted. All he wants is to sleep well so he could practice with a fresh mind and body. He catches his breath. Lucas said if he couldn't sleep, then he would listen to his breath. It can help him fall asleep.

But it did not affect Jungwoo at all. He has done various ways to fall asleep faster, but he can only fall asleep when the clock shows six in the morning—Jungwoo groans in frustration. There was no way he could return to his old habit of taking sleeping pills.

"Still can't sleep?"

Jungwoo jolted when Jaehyun's voice startled him. He raises his face. Jaehyun is already sitting on his bed and looking at him with a worried face. Jungwoo lies on his back, stretching his body, and nods. "Yeah."

Jaehyun himself feels sorry for Jungwoo. For these past days, Jungwoo looks even weaker because of lack of sleep, and unfortunately, Jaehyun couldn't help anything. Jaehyun's hand is flipping Jungwoo's bangs and rubbing his forehead. "Wait, let's try something."

A piano music box.

The music box that Jaehyun bought and displayed on the shelf for a long time without being played. Jungwoo himself doesn't dare to touch it without Jaehyun's permission, no matter how much he liked the sounds that come out of the music box.

And now, Jaehyun—with a sweet smile—shows the music box to Jungwoo. "What for?" Jungwoo feels curious.

"I read some articles on the internet. They said this could help you sleep better." Jaehyun asks Jungwoo to move so he could sit more comfortably on Jungwoo's bed. Jaehyun leans on the headboard, his legs stretch out, and he let Jungwoo hug his thigh. "Wanna try?"

Jungwoo nods. It doesn't hurt to try. "Sure."

Jaehyun chuckles, flipping Jungwoo's now red hair that is covering his eyes. He puts the music box on his lap and plays it. "It's good, right?"

Jungwoo mutters, in agreement, doesn't have the energy to answer Jaehyun. The beautiful sounds of the music box now filled their quiet room. Jungwoo blinks. His eyes suddenly feel heavy. The melody somehow calms him down, Jaehyun beside him is still playing with Jungwoo's hair with his fingers.

Jungwoo feels drowsy. He closes his eyes and yawns. He leans on Jaehyun's thighs, his hands wrapping around Jaehyun's waist, and lets Jaehyun mumble to the music's rhythm, which made him even more sleepy. Jaehyun's here, with him, making him feels safe.

"M' sleepy."

"Sleep, Jungwoo." Jaehyun whispers. He smiles when he sees Jungwoo had closed his eyes.

Jungwoo doesn't answer Jaehyun. He still can hear Jaehyun's soft voice, he can still hear the beautiful music, and he still feels Jaehyun's warmth beside him. Nestling closer sightly, taking a deep breath, Jungwoo yawns again, eyes dropping. In no time flat, Jungwoo's breathing slowed and deepened. He has fallen into a deep slumber.

“Good night, Jungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> No guys, Seojun and Donghyun aren't NCT managers, please forgive my bullshit orz  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
